


Barras y estrellas

by Ekhi



Series: Dixon y Grimes [6]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fireworks, Fourth of July, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Teenagers, What Was I Thinking?, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekhi/pseuds/Ekhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Sigue teniendo sentido celebrar en el Futuro apocalíptico las fechas del Pasado? Según a quién le preguntes, tendrás tu respuesta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barras y estrellas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Obviamente ni la serie ni los comics me pertenecen a mí, sino a la cadena AMC y a Robert Kirkman. Yo las uso temporalmente por mero entretenimiento.

El viento del este hacía que se removiera sobre sí misma como una serpiente, ondulándose, encogiéndose y estirándose a cada embestida. Los colores habían perdido su brillo, la tela parecía haber sufrido el ataque de algún pájaro al colgar varios jirones como los dedos de los caminantes. La cuerda que la mantenía aún en lo alto tantos años más tarde, golpeaba contra el mástil, una y otra vez como un latigazo.

Sus ojos intentaban realizar el conteo de las estrellas pero su movimiento incesante e hipnótico le obligaba a repetir la operación cuando creía haberlo logrado. Frunció el ceño frustrada al tercer intento sin éxito.

La madera del porche crujió ligeramente bajo sus pasos pausados, acercándose a su lado en completo silencio. Le vio apoyarse en el poste junto a la escalera, ayudándose así a sentarse sobre las escaleras al igual que ella.

\- Debería haber 50.- Le escuchó decir con calma. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver cómo estiró la pierna derecha hasta que el talón de la bota cayó sobre el primer peldaño. Sus codos sobre el suelo de madera aguantaron el peso de su torso al echarse hacia atrás. Podía sentir su mirada sobre ella tras detenerse durante varios instantes en la bandera que hondeaba en el jardín. – Aunque en la original sólo había 13.

\- ¿Una por cada estado no?- Preguntó la adolescente abrazándose a sus rodillas.

\- Sí, por cada uno de ellos.- El cazador reacomodó su postura en las escaleras.- ¿Sabes el significado de los colores?- Judith se encogió de hombros tirando de un hilo roto de la rodilla de su pantalón vaquero.- Hubo quien dijo que no significaba nada, otros comentaban que… El rojo de las barras horizontales eran símbolo de la sangre y el valor; el azul del fondo de las estrellas el cielo, la perseverancia y la justicia. Y el blanco… La inocencia.- Judith ahogó una carcajada contra su puño cerrado al escuchar su explicación.- ¿No me crees? Búscalo en una puta enciclopedia.- Farfulló Daryl tumbándose con las manos enlazadas tras su nuca.

\- Me da exactamente igual.- Miró por encima de su hombro directamente el rostro del hombre tumbado a su lado.- Esa,- señaló con el pulgar el trozo de tela que no cesaba de moverse- no es mi bandera.

\- ¿Ah, no? Y dime, ¿cuál es la tuya?- Daryl arqueó una ceja expectante por la respuesta de la niña Grimes.

\- Esa no lo es.- Se pasó una mano por el pelo quitándose la goma que lo mantenía en una coleta y volvió a rehacérsela.- No hay ya Estados, ni valor, ni justicia, ni nada. Debería ser toda roja y…- Se apartó el flequillo de la frente.- No es más que un… trozo de tela que el maldito tiempo va a terminar destrozando con los años.- Siseó entre dientes molesta.

\- ¿Qué bicho te ha picado hoy, Jude?- Le preguntó Daryl golpeándole con la punta de la bota el muslo. Ella no tardó en devolverle el golpe con la mano de una forma más contundente.

\- Déjame en paz.- Le espetó poniéndose en pie como un resorte y entrando como un torbellino en la casa en la que se quedaban.

Daryl exhaló un suspiro cubriendo sus ojos con la palma de las manos, intentando tranquilizarse. Un nuevo latigazo contra el mástil apartó las manos de su rostro e hizo que clavara de nuevo su mirada clara y brillante sobre la bandera ondulante. No tardaría mucho tiempo más en convertirse en una bandera pacífica, tan blanca como la propia Luna.

Obligó a su cansado cuerpo a ponerse en pie aferrándose a la barandilla de las escaleras. Cerró la puerta principal tras él, atrancándola para pasar la noche en paz. Ambos la necesitaban.

* * *

El cazador rebuscó entre la bolsa con sus pertenencias. Sabía que debían estar allí, siempre las llevaba encima, año tras año siendo cada vez más ligeras. Pero nunca las había dejado atrás desde el día en que las había encontrado. Ni una sola vez.

Sus dedos rozaron el plástico y tironeó de él sacándolo a la luz. El plástico transparente dejaba ver su contenido: un envoltorio de cartón custodiaba su preciado tesoro. Azules, amarillos y rojos decoraban el envoltorio, sacó dos de ellas viendo que en su interior quedaban 5 más. Para otros dos años al menos. Cerró el paquete y lo resguardó bien en el plástico, metiéndolo en el fondo de su bolsa, olvidándolo hasta el siguiente año.

Salió de la habitación y descendió las escaleras hacia la puerta principal entreabierta, Judith hacía escasos minutos que la había atravesado para buscar un poco de paz. Lástima que su compañero de viaje no estuviera por la labor.

Tanteó los bolsillos de su pantalón en busca de la caja de cerillas, sonriendo triunfal al dar con ellas. Caminó por el porche, bordeando la casa hasta dar con la joven. Judith permanecía sentada sobre la barandilla, su espalda apoyada contra una de las columnas de madera que soportaban parte del peso del tejado.

Cuando le escuchó acercarse apartó su mirada hacia el paisaje oscurecido que les rodeaba. Sujeto en su muslo derecho podía ver la funda de un cuchillo, contra su cadera izquierda pudo ver el brillo inconfundible del arma de su padre. Daryl tragó grueso apoyándose en la barandilla, su rostro vuelto hacia el de ella. Como una ofrenda de paz, el cazador depositó sobre el listón de madera entre ambos las dos bengalas de luz.

Judith bajó la mirada hacia las bengalas para alzarla después hacia él. Arrugó sus cejas, alzándolas con una expresión confusa tallando sus facciones.

Daryl cambió el peso de un pie al otro ligeramente incómodo. Se encogió de hombros, sus yemas rozaron las bengalas.

\- Quizá no sea el día exacto pero… Creo que _hoy_ es el día. – Dijo con calma mirándola de soslayo. No tardó en redirigir sus ojos hacia la bandera que seguía ondeando en lo alto del mástil.

\- ¿De verdad?

El tono, las palabras que uso hicieron que el cazador le mirara de nuevo. Una sonrisa carente de felicidad se había aferrado a ella con uñas y dientes, su coleta medio desecha hacía que varios mechones de pelo rubio enmarcaran su suave rostro.

\- ¿En serio?- Volvió a preguntarle sin molestarse en esconder la rabia contenida en tan corta expresión. Sus ojos le miraban airados, brillaban como el fuego en la oscuridad. Judith pegó su nuca a la columna, alzó su mirada clara hacia el techo de madera y se secó con enérgicos dedos la comisura de sus ojos.- Hace años que Beth intentó explicarme qué fecha tan importante era el día de hoy y… Entonces me parecía increíble.- Su sonrisa sincera al recordar a la chica se tornó en una mueca vacía.- Pero ahora, me parece una soberana gilipollez.- Dijo descendiendo su mirada hasta dar con la suya.

\- ¡Hey! Esa boca.- Le espetó Daryl alzando su mano a modo de advertencia.

\- ¿De qué ha servido que celebráramos la maldita… Independencia si…- Judith escupía las palabras con amargura contenida.- Estamos atrapados aquí como… ratas?

\- Ella sólo quería que tuvieras algo de normalidad, al igual que los demás.- Atajó el cazador defendiendo la idea de Beth, era algo que de forma directa o indirecta había apoyado a lo largo de la vida de la niña.

\- Daryl, mira a tu alrededor, míranos.- Le pidió ella con cierta incredulidad.- ¿Qué hay de normal en todo esto?- Extendió sus brazos hacia el paisaje oscuro que les rodeaba.- ¿Qué coño vamos a celebrar?- Judith ignoró la mirada furibunda de él.- ¿Vamos a celebrar que les hemos sobrevivido? A mi hermano, al tuyo, a mis padres, a ella, a Carol…- Enumeraba ella con la respiración entrecortada por las lágrimas que querían volver a reclamar su espacio.

\- Judith…- Daryl se acercó a ella y apoyo su mano sobre su tobillo derecho. La chica se apartó como un resorte de él.

\- ¡Qué! ¡Es la maldita verdad, y tú lo sabes!- Aferra con furia las bengalas en su mano y las lanza al jardín.- ¡A la mierda con esto!

\- ¡Hey!

La mano de Daryl se aferra con fuerza al bíceps de la chica impidiéndole alejarse de él y encerrarse en su habitación como quisiera. Judith agacha la mirada hacia el suelo de madera pero el cazador no va a dar su brazo a torcer y le obliga a levantar la cabeza tomándola del mentón.

\- Vamos a encender las putas bengalas.

\- No me da la gana.- Siseó ella.

\- No te estaba dando opciones, querida.- Se jactó él tironeando de ella hacia las escaleras para recuperar las bengalas que había tirado.- Vamos, tenemos que encontrarlas.

\- Hazlo tú sólo si tanto quieres encender ese maldito…

\- No me toques los cojones Jude porque hoy…- Daryl inspiró hondo buscando calmar sus nervios que parecían estar a flor de piel.- Hoy no pienso aguantar ninguna estupidez más.- Su dedo índice señalaba su cuerpo menudo frente a él.- Vamos a encender esas putas bengalas, y vamos a celebrar este puñetero día de la Independencia porque es lo que tenemos que hacer.- Los ojos de Judith ya no eran los únicos húmedos por las lágrimas.- Porque somos una puta familia, y las familias celebran todas las jodidas fiestas del calendario.

\- Daryl…

\- ¡No! No me vengas con Daryl ni mierdas de esas.- Atajó él antes de que pudiera seguir hablando e interrumpirle de nuevo.- ¿Crees que no los echo de menos? ¿Crees que no me acuerdo de todos los que ya no están? ¿Crees que no me gustaría tenerlos aquí con nosotros? ¡Eran mi maldita familia también Judith!- Se pasó una mano por el pelo ofuscado dando un paso hacia atrás lejos de ellos.- ¡Joder, cada puto día me acuerdo de todos! Déjate de comportarte como una cría caprichosa, encendamos las putas bengalas y celebremos por ellos que estamos otro día más aquí. Disfrutemos de este jodido día en paz.

Se pasó la mano por debajo de la nariz parpadeando con fuerza. Sacó la caja de cerillas con furia del bolsillo y encendió una, acercándola a las bengalas que por fin Judith había logrado rescatar del suelo.

La oscuridad fue rota por la repentina bola de luz chispeante de las bengalas. Diminutas estrellas artificiales estallaban alrededor del fino cilindro, muriendo en la noche, acariciando sus manos desnudas.

La mirada de ambos supervivientes veía cómo se iba consumiendo poco a poco, un ligero tono anaranjado, incandescente iba quedándose atrás al paso de la estela de luz.

\- Recuerdo la primera vez que me diste una de estas.- Susurró Judith.- Me dio miedo pero, tú me dijiste que no me iba a hacer daño y cerraste tu mano sobre la bengala.

\- Te pusiste a llorar como una niña porque se apagó.- Añadió Daryl.

\- Era una niña.- Se excusó ella rascando con la uña del pulgar el extremo de la bengala que se consumía en su mano.

\- Sí lo eras…- Una carcajada rota escapó de su garganta al recordar.- Cuando logramos encenderla de nuevo, te la pusiste en el trasero y le dijiste a todos que te ibas a ir a buscar grillos. La luz les haría creer que eras de la familia.

\- Oh… Había olvidado eso.- Dijo avergonzada cubriéndose con una mano la cara y el rubor de las mejillas.

\- Yo no.- Le picó él en tono jocoso, dándole un codazo amistoso.

\- Fue un bonito 4 de Julio.- Musitó Judith viendo la bengala consumirse por completo en su mano. La de Daryl se apagó segundos después.- Les echo de menos. – Apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del cazador, éste pasó su brazo sobre los de ella dándole un abrazo.

\- Yo también, Jude.- Confesó el menor de los Dixon dándole un beso en el pelo.- Feliz 4 de Julio, patea traseros…- Susurró.

\- Feliz 4 de Julio, Daryl.

**Author's Note:**

> En un primer momento había pensado en hacer algo más… Alegre pero, cuando las ideas llegan y te llevan en otra dirección, lo mejor es no llevarles la contraria. Suele ahorrarte bastantes quebraderos de cabeza. 
> 
> En fin, si lo habéis leído, gracias por hacerlo :) Cualquier comentario que tengáis, duda, sugerencia, petición, soy toda oídos.
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
